Re-Leash Me
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Poor Tesra forever a dog on the leash wanting nothing more than his masters attention and love. Even after being abandon, he still wants to believe his master will come for him. Can a new love save him or he forever a slave to his masters leash...Yaoi, NnoitraxTesra, Oneside NnoitraxShinji, TesraxOC


KnightLelouch: Man it's been a long time! Anyway this is something to help my writers block. Any please enjoy, also this story ties into the story Captive which be explained later…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Bleach! Sad right…

Re-Leash Me

He could remember that day as if it just happened. The man he had been 'dating' for so many years and told him he was leaving him. He could still feel the nauseas feeling in his gut, the anticipation that ran through his whole body as he waited for the others reaction. His face was unreadable and stoic as his eye looked at the smaller figure. He wonder was he mad, would he yell or hit him. But neither came. No yelling or beating, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away leaving the other on the path with nothing but a suitcase.

'He didn't care'

Tanned hands felt around his neck, fingers tracing against bare skin. Yes the one named Tesra was sad, no sad was an understatement he was depressed. Curled up in his bed he stared at the photo, the only one he had, in the frame, longing eyes tracing over every feature of the picture that contained him and his boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend. His stomach ache as he thought about it, his heart broke as he looked at the picture. What had he done wrong to make the other leave him, was he not loyal enough, did he upset the man, if anything he would have changed.

After he was left alone he waited until the man he loved would come back, like when his mother came back. So he waited and waited, leaning against the alley wall, sitting on the steps knowing he would return. But as the days passed Tesra would continue to wait never leaving his spot like a lost puppy waiting for his master.

Tears streamed down his face as he held onto the picture for dear life. Ever since that day Tesra had been miserable. He rarely left his house except to go to work and store; he tried dating for a while. It was only once, with another man, a male nurse. He was handsome, a little shy, but he was nice. He was smart and partly well mannered, to say the least. But although he did treat the sandy blond respectfully, he couldn't help feel…Maybe it was him,

He was the he who found Tesra all alone in the ally, suitcase tucked next to him as he slept against the wall. After examining him, he saw he was malnourished and pale, without any hesitation he took the poor soul to the hospital where he worked.

Raku was kind and gentle with him, stopping by his job to give him flowers and small presents, taking him to nice places, their intimacy was good too, after which he would cuddle with him and hold him all night. They didn't actually have sex, whenever the situation would come Tesra would shy away or pull back, Raku sensed something was wrong but didn't push him content with just kisses and touching.

Sitting up Tesra wiped away the tears from the side of his face, he need some air. After a quick change of clothes, the sandy blond left his apartment. The wind was chilly, the autumn air biting against his skin, he fastened his jacket and made his way down the street, he breathed in the cool fall air. It was relatively late and some of the shops were closing up for the night. Stopping he found himself standing in front a bakery shop. He remembered stopping by the shop to pick up snacks for his…with a sigh he walked away from the shop and back down the street trying to get his mind together. But no matter where he went, he always saw…

'Him'

Rubbing his eyes, Tesra looked back and saw the spot empty, maybe he was seeing things, he should go home, and Raku was probably worried about where he was. With that Tesra turned back and began his walk home. He needed to stop those thoughts and focus on Raku, if he didn't than he might be back in that alley and didn't believe his heart could take it.

The following night, Tesra was returning back to his apartment, having left work. After leaving work he had picked up some dinner for him and Raku. He knew often times he would work late because of his residency, so he wanted to have something for when if he came over, which seemed to be always. Suddenly the phone in his pocket began to ring,

"Hello?" Tesra said placing the phone to his ear

"Hey Tes it's me?"

"Raku"

"So what are you up to?" his boyfriend asked on the other end, "Nothing I'm just getting home" he replied, "What time are you coming over?" he had to admit he sounded like a worried housewife, it tickled him slightly at the thought.

"Sorry Tes, but I'm afraid I'm working late tonight, apparently this is a busy time for the hospital" a frowned formed on Tesra's face, "Hey Tes I'll tell you what this weekend there's a fair in town, would you like to go?" it was as if he was asking him on a first date, he was like that. He spoiled him with gifts and affection, it warmed him and made him fell cold at the same time. Warm because of how tender he made he fell, but cold to how 'he' made him feel.

"Um…sure. Yes I would like that" he smiled

"Okay I'll see you later, have a good night" Raku said, "Love you" the phone turned off as Tesra stood in front of the door, closing his phone he gave a short smile,

'He loved him' in the few months that he had been dating the affectionate man he found himself pondering about his old 'love'. Raku was sweet, kind, goofy sometimes, but he was smart. The other was crude, cold, brash, never showing much emotion except for crass comments and rude remarks and most often times becoming easily angered.

Raku brought him gifts and showered him with kisses

He gave him bruises, physically and mentally

Raku was attentive to his needs, even if they hadn't sleep with each other, he was sympathetic and understanding having taken care of him since he found him almost starved to death in an alley. His old boyfriend rarely showed any kind of affection, he found it to be nothing but a weakness, even when they slept together there was love. No touching, some kissing, but no affection what so ever. Ultimately he left Tesra in an alley with nothing but a suitcase with a few changes of clothes.

Tesra sighed shaking his head, he should put those thoughts away, bury them in the deepest places of his mind. The man he once loved was gone, he had Raku and it wasn't right comparing the two. It was like…comparing a gentle ladybug to a praying mantis

Pulling out his key, Tesra carefully opened the door to his apartment, setting the food on the counter next to the door, before closing the door clicking the locks shut, maneuvering to the kitchen Tesra turned on the kitchen lights and as he placed the food on the counter. A knock caught his attention

'Who could be knocking at this time of night?' he thought curiously the knocking continued, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm coming one second" as he made his way to the door, unlocking the door,

"Hello…can I…" his eyes widened and his voice caught in his throat

"Well hello there…Tesra" a voice called making his body stiffened eyes widened, even after so long that voice still shock him to the core

'M-master N-Nnoitra' he whispered as he looked up at the large, slender male. Teal green eye continued to stare into grayish purple… looking away for a second his vision fell on a figure that stood next to him, short bobbed blond hair and a grin just like his, he looked about average height and weight, but what caught his attention more was how he leaned onto the larger male,

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, trying hard to compose himself as he looked at tall man he once called boyfriend. Nnoitra looked down at the dirty blond haired male, seeing him clutch the door for dear life,

"Tesra" as his name escaped the others lips, a blush ran across the others cheeks. As the silence continued in the hall, Tesra was at a loss for words, what should he say? Why was he here? A part of him told him to close the door and lock it tight,

"Um…would you like to come in?" The man just grinned, before moving past the smaller male to enter inside the apartment building, the blond haired male next to him, as he watched them enter Tesra could only feel dread in his stomach. Did the man he loved just come to show that he had been replaced.

With a sigh he closed the door, sealing his fate. Looking back he saw Nnoitra had taken a set on the couch in the living room.

"So…" he began standing a ways away from the larger male, if anything he learned from being with Nnoitra it was not to get to close to him.

"So…" Nnoitra said rather stoically, his face was unreadable

"Is there…something I could help you with?" he tried to sound hospitable, though his voice stammered with his Nope nothing" he said casually folding his leg over the other,

"Then why are you here?" it was a simple question, a curiosity

"I told ya I not here for anything" he repeated, Tesra tensed a little. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite him inside his home.

"Don't be so tense Tesra" Nnoitra said as he looked at the smaller male, "If ya really want to know, I came here on business"

'Business?' Now Tesra was really confused, if he was on business why come here? That begged the question how did he even know he lived here? Some many questions plagued him; it felt like his head would explode.

"Tesra?" a voice called turning all their attention towards the door,

'Oh no' dread filled Tesra heart

'Tes is Raku, are you home?' at the mention of Tesra's pet name, a frown seemed to form on the large man's face that quickly turned into a smirk. Looking towards the blond who seemed to understand him quickly turned on his heel,

'I'll get it" he said,

"No wait" before he could even reach for the other he felt his hands being pulled behind his back as keeping him in place in an iron grip,

"Now, now behave Tes" he said with a mocking tone as he held the male in place, the knocking repeated again as the blond neared the door, "Ra…" he called but was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand over his mouth effectively gagging him.

"Ya know Tes it was real pain to find ya, lot of blond males in this city" he grinned, "Luckily a…let's say acquaintance of mine happened to know of a little blond that visited the hospital where they work. Lucky me huh" he chided as Tesra mumbled something against the others hand.

"Now little pet, shut up and watch" he said, Tesra cringed as he felt the other's breath ghosting over his face. He could only watch and listen as the other male answered the door.

As the door opened Raku expected to see his boyfriend, but was meet with another blond.

"Oh hello…ah…I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment, I was looking for Tesra" he said as a smile played on the males face,

"No problem" he said, "And anyway this is the right apartment"

"Oh, then is Tesra home? I've been trying to call him and…" he paused for a second, "I'm sorry I'm rambling, anyway who are you?"

"Names Shinji, Shinji Hirako" he introduced himself, "I'm one of Tesra's friends" he lied, Tesra could feel a tinge of embarrassment and anger, trying to shake himself free of the grip; he prayed his boyfriend wouldn't buy it.

"Oh it's nice to meet you" no such luck, he loved is boyfriend, truly he did, but his over trustworthiness might be the death of him.

"And who might you be?" Shinji asked placing a hand on his thin hips,

"Oh, I'm Raku, I'm Tesra's boyfriend" he said happily, as Shinji made an 'o' shape, he could feel the others grip tighten.

'Nnoitra was mad' but why was he? Could it be…

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Raku asked as he watched the male smirk, "Actually I think he just stepped out for a quick second, why don't you come in and wait for him", Tesra shook his head furiously, muffled screams of protest escaping his lips.

"Thank you, I love to" he said before walking past the blond who gestured him in, "Have a seat I'm sure Tesra will be back in one moment", he smirked closing the door. Raku had walked into the living room, gasping when he saw his boyfriend, but more importantly his boyfriend being held and muffled by a larger male,

"Tesra!" he called out, Tesra could only look at him through pitiful eyes, the larger male grinned as he watched, the excitement present in his face.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events" he snickered

"Let him go!" Raku demanded,

"Oh trying to be tough eh" his grip on Tesra wrist increased making the smaller male cringe at the added pressure, "I really don't think ya in any position to be making demands" he squeezed again for emphasis, Shinji just returned to the room, casually he taking a seat on the sofa.

"Stop you're hurting him!" Raku said seeing the pained expression on his boyfriend face

"What the hell are you doing here?" his voice upset at the other whom currently had his boyfriend held hostage. Again the man snickered again as he watched the other trying to act tough,

"Who are you anyway?" he said trying to remain calm, at least until he got Tesra away from him,

"Hm, why don't you ask Tesra" he smirked as Raku made a look of confusion, removing his hand from the others mouth. Once free from the gag Tesra looked at his boyfriend

"Please let him go" he pleaded, Nnoitra only looked at the other still gripping his wrists

"Tesra, what's going on? Who is that" he said looking towards Nnoitra, Tesra sighed, and he hoped he would never have to tell him, but he didn't have a choice in this matter.

"His name is…" he took a deep breath, "Nnoitra Gilga, he's my…well he was my…" he paused trying to find a correct way to word it. In truth he wasn't a boyfriend or a lover, not as the other would characterize.

"Aw what's the matter little Tesra, don't want to tell him" he fined sadness, "Fine, I'm Tesra master, king, owner, which ever you like to choose" Tesra blushed in complete embarrassment,

"I-I don't…Tesra?" he looked at the other who looked away, shame and embarrassment present on his face,

"Raku I…" he stopped unable to find the right words creating an awkward silence,

"So it's true this man…" Tesra just gave a slow nod

"Ya know I hate to ruin such a touching reunion, but..." he tightened his hold on Tesra pulling the smaller male closer, "I've some business to take care of" Tesra gave a yelp of discomfort as the others grip increased.

"Tesra!" Raku said, "Whatever business you have, just leave Tesra alone" he said almost like a plea, but with the sound of a demand.

"Nope, see my business is with my little pet here" he leaned down until he was level with the blond, the closeness of the other made Tesra cringe and nearly jumped when he felt something run across his neck, it may have been a long time sense he had been with him, but Tesra could already tell what was running slowly across his face. His tongue, the ridiculously long appendage was running across his neck. Tesra bite his lip trying hard to suppress any noise. Raku could only watch in anger and horror as the man licked from the base of his neck to the top of his cheek, placing a small kiss on the other cheek before licking lips in gratification.

"Still as sweet as I remember" he grinned

Moving forward, eyes burning with fury, to lunge at the larger male, Nnoitra released Tesra pushing him towards the side to land on the chair.

It was over in seconds,

"Raku!" Tesra gasped as he watched the male being pinned to the floor, Nnoitra foot pressed down on the man's back keeping him pinned as the larger leered down over him.

"I told you before don't try making demands" he said adding more pressure, "Did ya really think ya could take me, how pathetic" his foot pressed harder as pain filled gasps and cries fell from the man below him.

"Please stop you're hurting him" Tesra pleaded feeling helpless as he watched Raku being crushed, Shinji gave a small snicker, playing with a few strands of his hair as he watched the scene unfold.

"You should have stayed out of my way" he growled said pushing further, "Now ya'll die"

'Die, no'

He couldn't let that happen, Raku was one of the only people who had ever been kind to him, he had to do something and he had to do it quick. Moving he was now standing to the side of Nnoitra, Raku breathes were becoming labored and hard, he had to move quickly,

'Please forgive me'

"Master Nnoitra" he called, the other continued to press into the man below, looking to the side the larger male eyed the dirty blond who stood next to him literally an arm's reach away.

"Please Master Nnoitra let him go" he pleaded as the larger male continued his on slot, "Oh and why should I, Tesra" the male gulped, he knew what he had to do, "Please…" he repeated moving he walked up to the larger male, their eyes meeting as a flurry of emotions, most on Tesra's part, surged between the two. Suddenly Tesra found himself being grabbed by the hair, he yelped as his head was forced upward and no sooner he felt a pair of lips envelope his, Tesra grasped onto the other for dear life as his wicked tongue breached his lips. Pulling apart Tesra breath was labored from the kiss as his eyes again met Nnoitra's,

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" he said as Tesra nodded once, a grin formed on Nnoitra face, he was going to really this. Removing his foot from the others back, the man had passed out, he knew he was weak. Nnoitra moved to sit on the sofa, Shinji right next to him as he rested his head against the master's shoulder.

To say Tesra was nervous was an understatement, embarrassed wasn't even close to the sheer mortification he was feeling. Slowly, he went forward resting himself between Nnoitra long legs, going onto his knees, the sandy blond moved his hands up to work on the pants, when suddenly hand came down to rest on his head,

"No hands" he grinned, "Use that sweet little mouth of yours" again Tesra blushed, placing his hands down he moved, taking his teeth he carefully grabbed the zipper of the jeans with careful tugs he manage to move it down, releasing the zipper the confines, the man had gone commando. Already hard, most likely from the fear and pain he dealt out, sticking his tongue out Tesra gave an experimental lick on the crown, then another before bringing it into his mouth. Working the large muscle into his mouth, Tesra began bobbing his head, though it had been a long time he still remembered had to managed the large piece of equipment.

Small groans escaped Nnoitra chest as he watched the blond blow him, a feeling of nostalgia as he felt his hard member hit the back of the male's throat. Long fingers entwined in blond locks moving his head further and further down and into his lap. The other arm still being used by Shinji who watched the entire scene,

"Kid's not that bad" he said watching as Tesra continued to work on the other, Nnoitra smiled at that, "Jealous" the blond made similar smile placing his lips on the other, "Hardly" he grinned against the others mouth before continuing the kiss, Tesra released his cock running his tongue along it before returning it to his mouth, his moans creating a vibration that nearly sent the man other the edge.

Tesra flushed feeling the tightening in his lower regions, he was becoming hard. He had to end this before they noticed, picking up his speed, Tesra began kneeing the man's testicles with his hand electing more groans and moans from his mouth. Back then Tesra would have been proud to have given him such pleasure, but now…he had to remember why he was doing this.

"Damn…" Nnoitra cursed gripping the blond locks Tesra almost chocked as he released in his mouth feeling the hot liquid try to run down his esophagus. After spilling the last drop Nnoitra slowly removed the others mouth, white residue dripping from the side of his cheeks.

"Don't swallow just yet" the man demanded as he held his face in his hand,

His face was flushed as Nnoitra looked him over, "Say 'ah'" using his thumb he parted his lips seeing the white substance in the others mouth, "You liked that didn't you little bitch"

Tesra only nodded once, "Say it louder, so I can here ya!" he commanded squeezing the boys cheeks

"Yes Master Nnoitra!" he cried as the man smirked, "Good boy, ya still remember how to please your master" he said, "Now swallow" closing his mouth Nnoitra swallowed all the essence of his master taking ragged breaths once it was all inside him.

"Okay…I did what you wanted" he said his eyes felt like they were on the verge of tears, "Will you please let us go" he said. Nnoitra hesitated before erupting into laughter. Seizing the others face he brought the other into his lap, his back facing the others chest, "Sorry little pet, but I've got no intention of ever letting ya go" Tesra froze, what did he mean?

"I came all this way to get ya, a little surprised to find ya here" he said running his fingers through the others hair, he couldn't be serious. But wasn't that what he wanted, the thought clicked in his mind. Day after day he prayed his master would come back for him. He waited in the cold of night, the rain and wind, going days without eating in case he came back and Tesra wasn't there.

Teeth grazed the back of his throat woke him from his thoughts,

"Can't have you dazing off like that pet" he said, moving his hand roamed over the lithe body, electing small moans from the owner, long fingers trailed under Tesra shirt, his fingers playing with the buds on his chest, Tesra moaned as the fingers danced on his skin melting his senses with each light touch and caress…but Nnoitra never was gentle, always rough with no signs of affection. Was this his way to torment him, did he hate him so much he had to be so gentle. Was it a cruel trick to further berate his existence before laughing and taking his happiness away?

Tesra felt like crying was the fingers now found their way into Tesra's pants and wrapped around his hardened member,

"What a little slut you are" he said leaning back against the couch, "Ya got hard just from sucking me off" his fingers stroked the length driving the body wild as he jerked up and down, his hips moving to create more friction as they touched him electing more moans from the body,

"I hope ya ready pet" he grinned in his ears, moving the body up he aligned his throbbing member at the others entrance before pushing inside electing screams and moans from the body. It felt like he was being ripped in two,

"You're…cruel…" he moaned as he was penatrated

"Ya love it" he said and continued to pound into the body above, "No…I…" he tried to deny

"Ya can lie to yourself all ya want, but yer body can't" he growled continued his onslaught, "Yer a dog, a pet, but yer mine" he emphasized the word mine as he slammed into Tesra. Tesra cried, he screamed, he moaned clutching the couch for dear life,

"That's right scream for me ya little bitch!" he laughed, "It makes me so much hotter when ya scream"

"Hey Shin get his cloths will ya" he said as the blond shrugged, but complied with his masters orders, moving in front of the male he removed the boys clothing, starting with his shirt and ending his shoes and socks. Toes clenched the couch cushions as he continued to jerk him off, sweat pulled on his forehead and body as he continued to jerk his hips feeling the tightness welling inside him, as Shinji began pulling his pants off Tesra let out aloud moan as he felt himself release. Shinji moved back, as the release smeared on his face, Tesra breathed heavily coming down from his organism, Nnoitra continued to move inside the body feeling the hole restricting his movements but pressed onwards before releasing on final time coating himself inside the body. His body trembled feeling the warmth fill him and dressing his insides. Just like before…

"I'm guessing his little boy toy hasn't been giving him any" Shinji said examining all the cum on his face, "Feh" he groaned as he finished

"Now than on to business" he said moving Tesra so he lay against his chest

Eyes slowly opened, Raku looked around noting he was not in his room, but….he winced his head was killing him and he felt like an elephant had been dancing on his back,

"So yer finally awake" a voice said, looking up noticed he noticed a large man sitting on the couch, legs propped up as his body leaned back against the couch,

"You…" he groaned as the memories began to flood back,

"Ya know I was getting pretty fucking bored waiting for ya to wake up" he said as the man peered up at him, "That'll teach ya ta keep ya ass out of people's business"

"Tes…" He groaned trying to move his body, "Where's Tesra?" he said as the man's eye blinked before rolling it,

"Not here" that's all he said as the man glared up at him, "What have you done with him!" he growled only to receive a leer,

"Keh, what else I fucked em" his words hit a nerve, he felt his heat squeeze and his throat tighten, "Any the pet long gone by now, so stop bitchen"

"You…bastard" Nnoitra grinned at this, yep he was a bastard in every sense of the word, "Aw ya hurtin my feelings" he laughed

"Now then" he stood up heading towards the door, "I'll be on my way, it's been fun"

"No…Tes…I…"

"Oh brother, didn't I tell you to shut the fuck" walking towards the man on the floor he delivered one good kick to the stomach silencing him.

"Feh, pathetic can't even help ya self" he leered down at the body before walking away leaving the man on the floor, only moments later the door burst open as police and paramedics rushed in to find the man on the floor.

In another part of the city, in a rather nice hotel in one of the upper levels rooms, the long body of Nnoitra laid against the bed, it had a couple of hours after retrieving Tesra and the anticipation still lingered on his body. Now just because Nnoitra didn't 'love' the little pig, he didn't exactly like the fact of someone else touching and rubbing off on his property. Yes Tesra was his belonging, his. He found him, he broke him that body, and his mind and soul all belong to him.

As he laid on the bed he whistled, "Shinji" he called, "What is taken ya so damn long"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" he said with somewhat of an attitude, from out of the room the blond stepped out, "Here ya go yer majesty" he said moving to the side as Nnoitra gave a rather crass whistle,

"Damn" he grinned, Tesra was wearing a pair of blue shorts, black knee high stockings, wedges, and black tank top and short jacket,

"So what do ya think" Shinji smirked as he brought the male closer to the bed, "I even cut all that extra hair off" he showed Tesra's shortened hair running his fingers to the cut locks,

"Does this please you My Lord" he said as Nnoitra grinned wildly. Longs fingers hooked his fingers under the males chin bringing his face to look at his. Moving downward he moved his shirt before his eye found it. The collar perched beautifully on the boy's throat,

"Very much so" he said with a smirk,

"Thank you my Lord" Tesra said passively at the small praise he had received, within moments the blond found himself laying underneath Nnoitra body once more, hands held above his head by Shinji, as Nnoitra ran his long tongue over Tesra's body, stopping just above his hip to trace the gothic five that now etched into his skin. The symbol forever marking him as Nnoitra, the leash that would forever bind him mind, body and soul…

"Master…Nnoitra…" he moaned, yes he was his master, he was his pet, no matter how many times he removed the leash his pet always returned.


End file.
